Yura Compilation
by JeffPrower
Summary: SoraxYuffie
1. Chapter 1

She's soooo pretty. Sora thought to himself. He was just staring at her and she didn't even notice. One time he _did_ get caught and he had to make up an excuse. Sora still remembered that.

Flashback

"Why are you staring at me?"  
"Um, I, uh, well, I, uh, thought I saw something in your hair and if it was there, I would've told you."  
"Okay." She said. She quickly bent over and said. "Is it there?"  
"On closer observation, it was just the light hitting your hair!"

End Flashback

Next time Sora would just say he spaced out while he just hapened to be looking at her. Sora didn't really care that he had to go on a mission, to find the eyblade hole in Atlantica, today; nor did he remember. Sora looked at her. Her gorgeous hair, her wonderful legs, her face. Sora was lost in her.

"SORA!" Donald yelled, taking Sora out of his trance. "Stop staring at Yuffie and let's go!"  
Sora was glad she had her headphones on. 'Morons!' Sora thought. 'How can no one in this place realize that I have a crush on her! Although Yuffie might know it; after what happened three days ago.

Seriously!? Another Flashback? Already?

"Hey, Sora!" Yuffie said. "Can I see the inside of your room?"  
"Why?" Sora asked, his cheeks slowly turning red.  
"Mmmm, no reason. Buuuut since you just bassically said no-"  
"Yuffie, wait." Sora hated how much he loved it when Yuffie ligered on a letter and made it really long.

"You can go in." Sora hoped she would go in quickly, because his cheek's were becoming

EXTREMELY RED.  
"Hey, Sora."  
"Yeah."  
"I wasn't completely honest with you before, I really wanted to check, because no one has pictures in their rooms so far."  
Pictures! Sora had just remebered them. He prayed that she didn't open his laptop, he bought, two days ago.  
"Hey Sora, why do you have- scratch that- where did you get a poster of me?"

Sora was silent. 'For the love of God, don't come out, now!' Sora's cheeks were burning. Another thing about Yuffie Kisagari; she could make you blush with out even being in the same room as you!  
Sora was silent, he could act like he left. Yuffie new what Sora was doing. It wasn't a lack of skill on Sora's part, it was her ninja training that let her know Sora was still there.  
"And you also have a picture from when we went to that amusement park!" By 'we' she ment when her and Sora went. "And I thought only I had one! Let's take a look at Sora's desktop background."  
Sora had no choice but to let her do it, other-wise he'd have to answer that other question.  
"Huh? Me?" Yuffie decided to let Sora know she knew he was there. "Sora, what's up with all these pictures of me?" She said as she peeked out from his room.  
"Umm well-" Sora thought quickly, "- you're my hero!" '_Because you're so beautiful!_'  
"Aww, thanks!" Yuffie said as she pinched Sora's cheeks.

Flashback's over!

Since then whenever Yuffie fought around Sora, she always tried her best to do all she could, in trems of style and looking cool. '_Oh, man. Fighting. When she fights she looks so sexy!_'  
"Sora!" Donald yelled. "How're you gonna explain looking at other irls, when you're married to Kairi!"

"I'm not gonna marry Kairi." Sora said. "I want to be wih Yuffie." He let that part slip.  
"What!? You wanna be with Y-" Donald stopped as Sora pointed the Keyblade directly at his neck. Donald had yelled so loud that that Yuffie took her headphones off. "But Sora, she llikes Squall."  
"Who likes Squall?" Yuffie asked  
"You do!" Donald said  
"No I don't." Yuffie said as she put her headphones on again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora's ears were still burning from what he had heard.

'_Yuffie doesn't want Squall!_'  
"Sora are you paying attention?" Sabastion asked

Sora couldn't believe what he had just heard from Sabastion; he had to sing!  
Sora was glad when finally, he could go home. _I can finally go home and see the woman I love. One day, I'll make you mine._

Yuffie's POV

_Sora's excuse about me being his hero doesn't fly. But then the only other thing would be... No, Sora's not shy like that, he would tell me. Unless I make him just that shy. Wow, that would mean I was super sexy. Hee hee... Aww, I can't humble Sora that much or could I... Well normally I can tell this is happening, because the guy (or girl in some cases), usally stares at my breasts, which makes me feel stupid when I can't ntice it untill the first date and then everything get's ruined because I thought we really had something._ Yuffie started to cry, because of her bad track record with men.

My (and sometimes Sora's) POV

Sora saw Yuffie crying and immediately ran over to her.  
"Yuffie! What's wrong?" Sora asked, immensely concerned.  
"Sora... I-I need time alone." Yuffie ran away extremely fast! _I've never seen her use that ninjitsu before._  
"Sora, leave her alone." Donald pleaded.  
"No. I love her and I'm going to see what's wrong." Sora forgot to do something. "Guardian Soul!" The Decisive Pumpkin switched to the Guardian Soul.

Please don't go all 'Ur sutpid by the time u get the guardian soul u already no u hav 2 sing!' because I know that, I went through the game twice!


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuffie!" Sora said after he found her in the 'Dark Depths' of the Radiant Garden.  
"Sora, I said I needed to be alone." Yuffie said disappointedly.  
"I don't care, Yuffie! I- I... I love you!" Sora said without thinking.  
"Sora, you love everyone.. I'm not special... I'm just a girl that's it. Well not according to Cid. I remember I said that I needed a girl's night out, he said 'You're not a girl, you're a thing' God, Cid can be such a pain sometimes. He said 'In all seriousness, your not a normal girl'." Yuffie started to walk closer to Sora. "Sora, who am I?"  
"You're Yuffie Kisagari, the 'Greatest ninja of all time'."Sora said quoting Yuffie.  
"Wrong words. What am I?"  
"You're a girl." '_A beautiful girl that I love with all of my heart._'  
"Sora, what do you see in me?" Yuffie asked  
'_Weird, that sounds like she knows how I feel._' "You're a girl who's about 17 years old, a girl who seems to be happy a lot and it's very out of character for her to be so sad."  
"Aren't you forgeting things?" Yuffie said so close that her breasts were pressed against his chest. "Like how beautiful you think I am? How much you love me but can't say anything about it because you're so embarassed? How much you want me to be yours?" Yuffie was smilling by the time she was done.  
Sora couldn't believe her. It was like she read his mind! Sora thought that since she knew, he might as well go for it. He kissed her. He kissed her and it felt so good. To his surprise, Yuffie didn't fight, she actually embraced him. They stayed like that for what felt like two hours.


	4. A new Story

It's Amazing how quickly it can happen

By MilesHardy

"Hey, Sora, can I borrow your toothpaste?" Yuffie asked  
"Umm, sure. I don't care."  
"Awesome!"  
Yuffie Kisagari and Sora were roomates and have been for 1 year. Since the only good things on TV were hours apart, they spent a lot of time just talking.  
"Oh, wait, I don't need toothpaste." Yuffie said after she got to her bathroom. The school that they went to had 2 to every other 4 Dorms.  
"Yuffie; come here!" Sora said from his pertch on the couch in front of the TV

After a commercial for Kingdom Hearts 2, Yuffie went back to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. She heard Sora turn off the TV.  
"Yuffie, you owe me $ 5.00" Sora said, walking by.  
Yuffie spit. "Why?"  
"Remember our deal, Yuffie 'The first one to use the other one's toothbrush owes $ 5.00"  
Yuffie took a little bit. She remembered. She looked dow at the toothbrush shewas using and sure enough, it was Sora's. Yuffie blushed as she reached in her back pocket and said- "Why did we even make that deal?"  
"I don't know." Sora said.  
Yuffie asked no further questions, she gave him $ 5.00 and finished brushing her teeth.  
"That's _my_ mouth wash." Sora said  
"I don't care." Yuffie said after swishing it around, gargling and spitting it out, just as if it was her own.  
"Whatever!" Sora said. "Hurry up before the one known as Mr Jonble turns our extra credit assignments into manditory assignments."


	5. Chapter 5

_What am I gonna do with $ 5.00? Probably waste it on something Yuffie'll call stupid and I'll agree with her about it, because I just thought it was cool at the moment and it was a realy stupid idea now that I think about it. _Sora wasn't really paying attention to Mr. Jonble, the Language Arts teacher. Today he was rambling on about something having to do with Hercules or something.

POV of the Boys in the Class

Nobody cares man. I wonder if Egoraptor's gonna make a new Metal Gear Awesome. Awesome the Hedgehog was awesome. Hey that's cool.

POV of the Girls in class (Except for Yuffie)

He's soo Dreamy!

Yuffie's POV

_Sora's probably gonna waste that money. He's done it so much, he might actually think this time before he buy's something. He should put it toward the Kingdom Hearts 2 fund._

Sora again

_Hmmm, Yuffie's not the kind of girl that would like a Bratz game, doll, or anything having to do with them. Barbie's out of the question. So is Strawberry short cake. Wai, wait, wait. Why am I thinking of what Yuffie would like? This is my money now. Unless I feel guilty about taking that money. Ughh, she had that smile on her face, that always makes me feel guilty when she thinks I've done something wrong. Her teeth are really white. It's amazing how she keeps her hair in place even when she's flying all over the place._

"Sora! What was I just talking about?" Mr. Jonble asked  
"The drunken brawl between Zeus and Hercules!"

"... That was just lucky"

_Yuffie's amazing. 'Her bone-structure screams touch her, touch her! And she's got the curse of curves' _As Sora thought out the rest of 'The Curse of Curves' he also started to think. He thought of Yuffie. How she moved so wildly. He thought of... of... But that was the thing, he couldn't think of anyone else. As soon as he got to '_The inside lingo had me at hello and we go where the money goes_' he started to think of Yuffie and himself. What did this mean? As soon as the two kissed in his mind he stopped thinking and started paying atention to Mr. Jonble.

--

After Language Arts was Science.  
As Yuffie and Sora walked to the Science room, Sora noticed Yuffie was singing

"_I want someone provokotive and talkative_"

As Yuffie sang with her absolutly beautiful singing voice, Sora thought about class today. He started with 'her bone structure screams touch her, touch her'. Is that how he really thought of Yuffie? _Hey wait, no!_  
"Yuffie, please don't sing 'The Curse of Curves'."  
"Why?" Yuffie said as she skipped through the hall. "That's an awesome song."  
"My... imagination has gotten to me."  
"What?"  
"It's not important."

All Sora thought about on on the way to Science was Yuffie's beautiful singing voice. '_And her beautiful body... Wait a second, what, what, what! I guess I can't fight it _(Didn't I use that line in another story?) _I'm in love with Yuffie._'

By the time Sora stopped thinking about Yuffie, they were at the Science room.  
"Hey, Sora, there's some empty seats over there." Yuffie said  
"Ummm, Yuffie, I don't think we should sit together." Sora said nervously. Yuffie took him by the wristand walked out of the Science room.  
"Sora! What's going on? First you don't want me to sing -which I know you love so much- and then we can't sit together? And all in less than an hour! What's happened to us?"  
Sora wished she didn't say it like that, it made them sound like a couple and that increased his longing. '_Love's a bitch_' Sora realised that he didn't want to wait until she had a boyfriend to tell her about his feelings. But Yuffie was too special, a simple 'I love you' wouldn't do.  
"Yuffie. there's three ways this could go and the third option doesnt happen too often.  
#1: You get mad or freaked out or something and our friendship probably ends  
#2: We both feel the same and everything's wonderful  
#3: You have to think about it."  
Yuffie was slightly confused.  
"Yuffie, close your eyes." She did as she was told Sora walked cloer to her, he put his left hand on her hip, his right hand on her cheek. The distance between their lips grew smaller before finally they were kissing. Yuffie raised her hands up and put them on his back. The 'late bell' sounded, but they didn't care; they were in Heaven.


End file.
